I-Justice
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: SPOILER FOR SN 6 EP 16. Henry Spencer is dead and Shawn is distraught and is out hunting for his murderer Jerry Carp but when he comes face-to-face with him what will Shawn do or decide?


**(A/N) Heya peeps and fans and my most respected friends and fav authors! This is my first story on Psych, one of the bestest shows in the universe. I'm sorry to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched season 6 ep 16. BTW in season 7 ep 17 Henry is O.K okaii? This is just fake and my story line!**

**Disclaimer:I do not unfortunately own Psych or the characters but I do own the story plot :)**

**Without further ado... I present I-Justice. (P.S:This isn't the first chapter, this is the prologue of what's happened in season 6 ep 16 then I added my bits.)**

* * *

_Prologue: _

I ran and ran as fast as I could, straight past the Blueberry and past my favourite Taco resturant. I didn't have time for Tacos or the 'Big Ol' Grande'. I needed to save Henry Spencer, my father.

...

"Dad! Stay with me, please! I cant lose you as well. Help is on the way-" I got cut off...

"Shawn, listen to me...It's my time, son. I love you do not forget ever forget that, ok?" I nodded. I grabbed his hand and started sobbing uncontrollably. He stroked my face for his last time and then went limp. Henry Spencer breathed his last breaths...

"Dad?" I croaked, between sobs. "Daddy?" I called him again. "Dad..." I whispered. "Dad, I'm going to get you justice, don't worry, I know who did this to you and I won't stop until I find him." I whispered in his ear. I couldn't bring myself to look at his pale still blue eyes. It was one of the signs which showed that he was dead. I was alone, I had no-one left. Well except from Gus but in family-wise, I had no-one. The childish Shawn Spencer was gone and in his place was a angry Shawn. I was going to get my father justice and I wouldn't stop until I had gotten it.

* * *

_Zone one: A Very Sad Funeral and My First Clue_

"Now, I will pass over to Shawn, son of Henry Spencer." said the vicar. I stood up and Juliet gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I gave my first smile in months at her. I heard Gus gasp and I rolled my eyes irritated. I made my way to the podium on the nice but sad summer's breeze day. I looked at everyone before looking at the coffin which had my father lying in it. I couldn't believe that Henry was gone. My hero, my savior, my protector, my daddy.

"I didn't really come prepared because I didn't know what to say." I started looking at the audience who joined me on this sad day. I saw familiar faces such as; Buzz McNab, Lassiter, Gus, Juliet, Chief Vick, Woody, Gus's family and Pierre Desperaux, who was safely hidden in the shadows. I was surprised to see that my mother wasn't here, on her ex-husband's funeral. "Well, let's just say that Henry Spencer was my hero. He taught me loads of things like fishing. I...I remember one day, when I was thirteen, we went fishing and we caught a big fish and had it mounted, I was so happy to share that moment with him. I always thought it would me him and me forever, working together and even just being father and son. He was a great Dad and as much as I annoyed him, he still loved me. I love you Daddy..." I cracked, the tears were falling down and I hadn't cried since. I wasn't even eating. I immediately walked off the podium and power-walked across the graveyard with Jules hot on my heels. "I'm going to to kill who did this to him!" I screamed. Juliet caught up with me and turned me around to hug me.

"Shh, babe, I'll make sure he's behind in bars." She comforted me while my tears were drowning her shoulder. I couldn't believe he was gone. I decided to walk around a park nearby with Juliet holding my hand and leaning into my shoulder. I saw something pinned to a tree and went to study it. "What is it?" Juliet asked. It was a stickie note with black solid letters and my name at the bottom.

_**'Warehouse**_

_**Shawn Spencer**_

**JC'**

"JC-Jerry Carp. He wants me to find him." I smiled. This wasn't a shock smile but an evil one. Jerry didn't know what I was currently thinking to punish him because he killed me father three months ago. He was in for a big shock.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hoped you liked that. In this story the chapters are called Zones because it builds the clues up for Shawn to find his dad's murderer. Please review, I get really happy and update earlier than usual!**


End file.
